


About the Sun

by perniciousLizard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, POV Alphys, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys never understood, not <i>really</i>, how warm the sun would make her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About the Sun

It was always hot in Hot Land, because even if the names the king chose were terrible, they were _accurate,_ but some days were worse than others.  Alphys always worried, then, that Ice Wolf had given up or that there was an impending explosion in the Core, but after a few hours everything would settle down.  

Out in the greater world, in the sun, she didn’t have to think about it. They had _weather_ up there, real weather, and sometimes the world rotated in a way that made everything a little warmer.  

It was _wonderful_.  She had never really thought of herself as someone who would just lay around in a bathing suit, but when she woke up and saw the sun bright and warm, no clouds in the sky, she was out basking in it before she even questioned herself.  It wasn’t even boring, if she brought a game with her and her phone.  

The sun seemed to sink into her scales, leaving her feeling warm in a way that even the heat of the Core couldn’t mimic.  She felt like she would be warm forever.  Maybe she was being a little lazy, but that was all right.  Sometimes when she told Undyne what she was doing, a few minutes later she would hear brakes screeching in her driveway and Undyne would be running over towards her in a tankini and Alphys was pretty sure she had just died and this was just one last hallucination before the wind caught her dust and sent it away.  

Undyne’s scales didn’t like the sun so much, so she usually brought an umbrella.  Alphys would let her phone blast the anime soundtrack of whatever they were watching, and they would yell their conversation over the noise.  Sometimes, when she finally felt like she couldn’t possibly get any warmer than she already was, Alphys got off her chair and went and joined Undyne under the umbrella.  

She had never imagined the sun could be like this.  That she could ever be warm like this.  She wasn’t sure she deserved it – no, she was sure she _didn’t_ deserve it, but for some reason she got to have it anyway.  

They planned a trip to the beach, and they went.  


End file.
